Silence
by Link015
Summary: [Birthday Fic for Serena] Silence is golden, as people say. Of course, silence has other properties. Silence can signify a trap, a thief, and many other horrors. Or...It could be the gaze of someone who would never want to see you hurt.


Chris: Well, this is a one-shot birthday romance birthday gift-fic for a friend of mine, Serena. Doesn't have an account here, but she's an awesome artist and stuff. Since I was bored-

Farina: Like you always are.

Chris: I decided to write this as a gift for her. So, here we go!

Disclaimer: The property of Intelligent Systems is not mine. This includes Fire Emblem and Advance Wars, both really great games that should have cults all around the world.

* * *

**Silence**

A girl with short-cut green hair pranced around in the grass, laughing as she enjoyed the cool breezes that washed against her skin. Her dark purple-black robes, a memory of when she served in the Black Fang, flew with the breeze, tied around the girl's neck by a small emerald brooch. The girl spun one more time, smiling and laughing, before sitting on the grass and lying on the floor.

"Miss Nino!" A jovial voice called out to the girl and she pushed herself off of the grass.

"What is it, Uncle Merlinus?" Nino could tell who was speaking just by the tone of voice. Merlinus had a sort of nasally tone and it usually set him apart from everyone else, other than Sain when he got a broken nose. And that happened a lot.

The chubby, bumbling merchant walked up toe the mage, holding a small book that was bound with yellow-brown leather and lined with red. Merlinus smiled broadly, his ponytail banging against his neck. "I picked this up from my wagon. I thought you might like it, since you helped me out with my merchandise. Even though you did more harm than good…" He said that last comment under his breath.

"Oh!" Nino's eyes brightened. "Thanks Uncle Merlinus! What is it?"

"Erk tells me it's a Bolting tome. I assume he's correct because he always seems to know everything that's written on each magic book here." Merlinus handed the small book to Nino, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks a lot!" Nino smiled brightly, but then her face fell. "Oh…But I can't read what's inside of it…"

Merlinus scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'll see if Erk can demonstrate the spell for you. I'm certain he's had _some_ experience with it." The tubby merchant wandered off, looking for Erk. Nino waved farewell to Merlinus and tucked the small tome in a bag she had around her waist.

"Okay, Jaffar! I know you're out there!" Nino yelled at the surrounding trees and bushes. She waited for the assassin, her hands on her hips. A breeze wafted through the leaves and branches, rustling them. But still no Jaffar. "This isn't funny! I know you're around here!"

Finally, a tall man with reddish-brown hair stepped out from a couple of bushes, sliding twin daggers into their sheaths at the side of his belt. Cloth covered his forehead and looped down to the bottom of his chin, forming a makeshift hood that left the face open.

"Jaffar!" Nino scolded. "Why were you hiding in there?"

"…" Jaffar just stared at the girl, fingering his daggers. Nino spotted the motion and scoffed.

"You thought I was in danger!"

Jaffar didn't reply.

Nino let out a small sigh. "I like that you're worried about me, but you really shouldn't watch me day and night, you know."

Jaffar continued staring, still saying nothing. The assassin's emotionless expression gave Nino the creeps, but she knew why he was like that and didn't blame him at all. After all, he _did_ help her protect Prince Zephiel and escape the Black Fang. He even protected her throughout their journey in the Water Temple, where Nino's fake mother had tried to kill them all. Jaffar had always cared for her and the bright green-haired girl could never forget about that.

"…" Jaffar spun quickly and walked away, his footsteps not making the slightest sound. After all, he was an assassin, and he was one of the best. Nino watched him leave, feeling disheartened. She didn't mean to make him leave, but it was kind of weird to have him watch her every day. Nino knew he was protective…But she wondered if it could be anything else.

'_Nah…'_ Nino shook her head. _'Couldn't be.'_

_---_

Jaffar continued walking, patting his daggers constantly, making sure they were still snug in their sheaths. He would let Nino think that he wasn't watching at the moment. However, his trained senses could hear almost every movement in that area and if danger ever presented itself, he would be there, ready to kill whoever would threaten Nino.

"Hey, Angel of Death!" A man with long light-purple hair waved and rushed up to the assassin. The man wore a black-purple cape that signified him as a member, or former member, of the Black Fang as well as a headband of the same color. The man wore a bandoleer of throwing daggers as well as a long-bladed knife in a sheath.

"Hurricane…" Jaffar nodded at the fellow assassin.

"Boy, you look even more down that usual. And that's really hard to do, especially for a dour guy like you!" Hurricane, or Legault, laughed, clapping a hand of Jaffar's shoulder. Reflexively, Jaffar's hand rose up to grab Legault's and paralyze it. However, Legault was too quick. He jumped backwards before Jaffar could grab his hand and held a throwing dagger in his other hand, ready to throw.

"…" Jaffar stared at Legault, unflinching.

Legault laughed loudly, sheathing the dagger. "Oh boy, oh boy! The Angel almost got me! A little too slow, though. Preoccupied with something else? A…girl, perhaps? Nino?" Legault's eyes twinkled merrily.

"…" Jaffar continued staring, but Legault noticed the small twitch of Jaffar's hand when he had heard Nino's name.

"Ah ha! I was right!" Legault crowed in victory and then stopped as he felt the prick of Jaffar's dagger at the base of his throat. "Ah…Hmmm…Maybe a little bit too far."

"I agree…" Jaffar sheathed his dagger.

"Well, better get going then. Oh, and here comes Matthew. I think you better hide unless you don't mind him challenging you to a fight again." Legault smirked. "Looks like little Nino is slowly clipping away Death's wings!" The assassin sped off before Jaffar could do any damage to him.

And before Jaffar could chase after the light-purple haired assassin, Matthew had already arrived. The Angel of Death turned to face this new distraction.

"Jaffar! I challenge you to battle again!" Matthew's harsh voice rang out. "I will avenge the death of the one I loved, even if I have to hunt you down every day of my life!"

"…" Jaffar drew one of his daggers. This one was a curved, single-bladed weapon with a small cross hilt that barely managed to provide any protection whatsoever. Along the blade edge were little spikes that jutted out every millimeter or so.

"Hah!" Matthew grinned in anticipation and drew his daggers. They were simple, unadorned weapons, but they still shone with years of care and maintenance. And Jaffar was certain that the edges were still sharp. "Die, you bastard!" He charged at the emotionless assassin.

Jaffar quickly analyzed the situation. Matthew was younger and speedier than he was, but the boy's recklessness caused him to be less accurate with his attacks. Also, since he was younger, he didn't have the strength and experience that Jaffar had accumulated through his years of being a Black Fang assassin.

Jaffar brought up his dagger to counter one of Matthew's blades, while sliding under the swing of the second weapon. Matthew's eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled over Jaffar's body, staggering forward. However, before Jaffar could press his advantage, Matthew steadied himself and went on the attack again. Jumping in the air to give himself momentum, he spun in the air, his twin daggers turning him into a miniature tornado of destruction.

Jaffar braced himself behind his single dagger, blocking off the blows that Matthew aimed at his body. Finally, Matthew landed on the ground and, using his superior speed, lashed out with a leg and tried tripping the older assassin. However, Jaffar jumped over the attack and plunged forward with his weapon. His serrated dagger clashed against Matthew's twin daggers and they stared at each other, Matthew with hate in his eyes and Jaffar with nothing in his eyes.

The blond assassin strained against Jaffar's strength, trying to break free of his predicament. Matthew finally succeeded and threw Jaffar's dagger off to the side. Matthew scrambled upwards, a smirk of triumph on his face.

"And now it will end!" Matthew laughed cruelly and threw one of his daggers at Jaffar's head. Jaffar moved his head to the side, but while he was doing that, Matthew rushed forward with the intention of slicing open Jaffar's neck while he was distracted.

Unfortunately for Matthew, it was not to be. Jaffar quickly whipped out his second dagger from its sheath and blocked the blow with his dagger's wide cross hilt. While his first dagger had a serrated edge and was curved, his second dagger had a wide basket hilt and was straight bladed. More commonly, his second dagger was referred to as a main-gauche and it was this same weapon that had saved Jaffar's life many times in the past.

Matthew was caught off guard by the appearance of this new weapon and he faltered slightly. This one moment was all that Jaffar needed. With his free hand, Jaffar swung his fist straight into Matthew's stomach, knocking all of the wind out of the blond spy. Matthew toppled onto the ground, coughing and wheezing.

Jaffar calmly walked up and stepped on Matthew's hand before he could reach for his dagger. Matthew glared angrily at Jaffar and spat at him.

"Fine! You win! At least…when you kill me…I can go see…Leila again…" Matthew said gruffly. As Jaffar watched silently, tears slowly peeked their way out of his closed eyes. The emotionless assassin was all set to plunge his main-gauche into Matthew's heart, but as he watched the spy, a memory of a young girl with bright green hair appeared in his mind. Jaffar reversed the killing strike and sheathed his weapon.

"Go." Jaffar stood up and walked away, picking up his dagger that had fallen to the ground. Matthew blinked his eyes rapidly, confused.

"What are you doing? You beat me. I challenged you. You had every right to cut me down." Matthew picked up this dagger. "Why, if I wanted to, I could plunge this dagger straight through your body."

"I know." Jaffar said, stopping.

"Then why do you let me go?" Matthew's eyes were curious, even as his grip tightened on his weapon.

"…You won't." Jaffar went back to walking. "I know."

Matthew stared at Jaffar's back, envisioning himself throwing his dagger at the assassin's unprotected back. But he couldn't. Grumbling, he sheathed his dagger and walked to pick up his other dagger. Jaffar was right. He wouldn't stab Jaffar after the assassin spared his life. Not in the back, at least. Maybe someday, when this whole thing was over, maybe he'd challenge Jaffar to single combat again. Or…maybe not.

_---_

Jaffar continued on his stroll, heading for the place where he had seen Nino last. He was worried, especially since he hadn't checked on her for a long time. It took all of his attention to focus on Matthew, so he wasn't able to hone his senses on what she was doing. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack of thunder and heard the harsh, sizzling sound of lightning. And a second later, a huge explosion resounded.

Jaffar started running, willing his legs to take him as fast as possible to the disturbance. He was very…for the lack of a better word, afraid. Afraid for Nino. His life had no meaning, no purpose, but her life was young and she deserved to have things be hopeful for her.

The assassin burst onto the scene. What he saw made him scared. Well, not scared in the purest sense of the form, but Jaffar felt a small twitch in his heart and part of his mind was screaming for Nino to be all right. And, by all means, he was completely justified in his feelings. Nino was slumped on the ground, dirt and ash lying on her body. As Jaffar watched, blood slowly leaked out of a wound on Nino's leg.

Nearby was Erk, holding a tome that was covered in yellow-brown leather with red lining. And the tome was open. That's all the evidence he needed. Erk had harmed Nino and now he would die for that crime. Jaffar rushed for the mage's throat, not bothering to take out his weapons. Erk's eyes widened as he saw the assassin charge at him and the mage dodged in the nick of time.

"Jaffar! What the hell are you doing?" Erk shouted, sweat lining his brow.

"Killing you…" Jaffar lunged at Erk again, bloodlust and vengeance shining in his eyes. The mage fell and rolled to the side to avoid Jaffar's second attack. But unfortunately, Erk wasn't fast enough to avoid Jaffar's third strike. The purple-haired mage felt Jaffar's hands closing tighter and tighter across his throat and he gasped for breath, struggling in vain.

"Jaffar! Stop that!"

Jaffar stopped. He looked up and saw Nino walking towards him, limping slightly on her injured leg. "He…"

"It was an accident, okay? Look, I asked Erk to help me with my spell casting! The magic was just a little too strong. So don't blame him. Blame me. After all, I _was_ the one that asked Erk to cast the spell." Nino smiled wanly, dirt smudged on her face.

"But…"

"No buts!" Nino turned to Erk. "I'm sorry about that…"

Erk could only nod. Massaging his throat, he cast a dark look at Jaffar before walking away.

"Jaffar! You've got to stop doing that! You scare people and you shouldn't attack them recklessly!" Nino berated the assassin as if he was just a child.

"…Sorry." Jaffar frowned.

"Sigh…Jaffar…I'm really touched that you're so worried about me but-."

Jaffar quickly pulled Nino close to him, pulling her out of the path of the arrow that had been launched from the trees. Nino pushed against the assassin, her eyes wide.

"Jaffar! What's going on?" Nino's said, her voice muffled by Jaffar's clothes.

"Bounty hunters…" Jaffar slid a dart out from a slot on his belt and threw it in the direction of the trees. He heard a small thud and soon a cloaked man fell out of the trees, the dart lodged firmly in his chest. Jaffar pushed Nino quickly to the ground and brought out his serrated dagger with his other hand, blocking the sword that was aimed for his neck.

"Jaffar!" Nino cried, watching as five men burst from the bushes, all intent on killing the famed Angel of Death. Jaffar only grunted. He had taken more bounty hunters than that before. Quickly lashing out, he punched one man in the neck, hard. The man let out a soft gurgle before collapsing on the ground. Jaffar quickly went to work on the others.

It took only five minutes. Soon, they were all dead. Or at least he thought.

"Eeek! Help!" Nino cried out in terror as a dirty arm grabbed her from behind and held a dagger to her neck. Jaffar turned to see one last man holding Nino in front of him, like a hostage.

"Angel of Death! Drop your blade or else I'll kill the girl!" The man yelled.

"Jaffar! Don't! Please!" Nino begged, struggling in the man's grip.

"If you don't tell the girl to calm down, then it won't matter whether you surrender or not, cause I'll kill her anyway!" The man leered at Jaffar.

"…" Jaffar's dagger slid from his hand and landed on the ground, point first. "Let her go."

"Come over here first!" The man replied.

Jaffar slowly walked up to the man. As Jaffar approached, the man clapped his hand over Nino's mouth.

"Hee hee…I'll gut your boyfriend and then I'll have a little fun with you." The man whispered, cackling evilly.

"Mmmph!" Nino could only watch helplessly as Jaffar continued walking forward.

What the bounty hunter didn't know was that Jaffar had superior hearing. You had to have superior hearing in his business. Jaffar heard every word that the hunter had said to Nino and it made him angry. No, angry was an understatement. He was infuriated. No one had the right to do such a thing to a sweet, innocent girl such as Nino.

"Took ya long enough." The hunter scoffed as Jaffar stood in front of him.

"I agree." Quick as a flash, Jaffar grabbed the man's wrist and twisted, knocking the knife out of the hunter's grasp. Locating the pressure points, Jaffar applied pressure to them, making the bounty hunter sink in pain. The assassin wasn't finished yet. He intended to make that monster, he no longer deserved to be called human, go through all kinds of pain for what he had said.

"Jaffar! Don't! Just…end it…quickly…" Nino said, unable to watch.

Her sweet voice penetrated the bloodlust in his brain and he quickly dispatched the last bounty hunter in a timely fashion. Jaffar looked dispassionately at the crumpled body before him.

"Thank you…Jaffar…" Nino said, her face pale with fright.

"…It's because…"

"What?" Nino looked up curiously at the assassin.

"You need…to live…"

"Well, so do you! You can't just throw your life around like that!" Nino said, the color returning to her skin. "Although…I'm…touched. Really…"

"Nino."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Come on, Jaffar. You can tell me." Nino said. "I mean…You mean a lot to me."

"…You…mean a lot…to me…as well." Jaffar said haltingly.

Nino's eyes misted over. "Really?"

"…" Jaffar nodded.

"Oh, Jaffar!" Nino rushed up to the assassin and hugged him tightly, tears falling out of her eyes. Jaffar awkwardly put his arms around her, holding her. And there they stood, holding each other for the sake of contact. There was no wind, there were no birds, there was nothing expect peace and quiet. Silence. And it suited them just fine.

* * *

Chris: Yep! Happy birthday to Serena, who's gonna be 14! I was 14 once. Anyway...Hope you like this! And review please, to all you peoples! 


End file.
